


Temptation

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Interruption and Harry's Turn.

Temptation  
A. Kite (May 1999)

Harry Kim gave in to temptation. He reached down and ran his hand over his own hard and horny cock. Somehow it didn't feel as good as it always had before. Ah yes, before, before he and Tom had started this bizarre game. Exactly where the game was leading or what it meant to Tom, Harry didn't know. He only knew he missed it. He missed Tom's practiced hands, his mouth, everything.

Harry groaned. This was ridiculous. He should be able to jack off whenever he wanted. It wasn't like there were any promises between them. He and Tom had only been together twice. Still, he was reluctant to find self-gratification. He wanted Tom to be there, but Tom was on an away mission and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

The ensign thought of the last time he and Tom played their game and wrapped his hand around his cock. He pumped it slowly as he remembered. How Tom looked lying naked and excited. How Tom had asked Harry to fuck him. Harry wondered how it would feel to have his friend do that to him. He wet the fingers of his idle hand with his tongue and spread and raised his legs.

Harry used the wet fingers to probe under his balls and find the tight bud of his asshole. It had been a long time, but it felt good. Soon he had the opening relaxed enough to push a finger inside. It burned a bit, saliva not being the best lube. Harry was too lazy and too horny to stop and look for something better now. He spit on his fingers again.

Before long he had two fingers inside himself. With his eyes closed and head thrown back, he used the momentum of his rocking hips to push his dick through the tunnel he'd made of his other hand. He was almost there. His testicles were drawn against his body, ready to release their pent-up juices. When the sound of someone clearing their throat shocked Harry back from the brink.

Harry's eyes flew open to find Tom leaning against the doorway to his sleeping area. Damn! Caught in the act! Harry blushed and quickly moved his hands away from his body. "No," Tom said with a shake of his head. "I want you to finish." He moved closer to the bed and lowered his voice to a loud whisper, "I want to watch you and for you to know I'm watching."

There was a predatory look in Tom's eyes that Harry had never seen before. It both disturbed and excited him. His cock, which had lost some of its rigidity with the surprise, surged back up to full erection. With a slight hesitation, Harry returned his hands to their prior occupation.

Tom stepped to the side of the bed and looked down at Harry. Again he whispered, "That's good. Come for me, Harry. I want you to come for me now."

The sound of Tom's whispered commands sent the younger man into orgasm. His dick erupted, shooting streams of semen onto his chest and stomach. Harry lay there panting as Tom turned abruptly and went into the bathroom. Harry was worried there for a second, until he heard the water running, and Tom rummaging for something.

Tom came back into the room and tossed a wet washcloth to Harry. Something else was dropped at the end of the bed, but Harry wasn't paying attention to what it was just then. As he wiped himself clean, Tom started undressing. The body that Harry had been sure was sated for a while stirred again at the sight.

Tom left his uniform where it fell and crawled up the bed. He stroked Harry's legs as he went, then bent them at the knee. Tom pushed Harry's legs up and back as he settled between them, exposing his most vulnerable parts.

Tom licked and nibbled at the insides of Harry's thighs, as he moved in to tease the sensitive opening he had laid open with lips and tongue. Harry's little noises of enjoyment encouraged him to be bolder. He drew back to find the tube he had dropped. Harry made a whimper of disappointment that Tom soothed away with , "Shhh... hold on just a second, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Please, Tom," Harry moaned.

"Please what, baby?"

"Fuck me, Tom. Please."

Tom moved his lubricated fingers back to Harry's ass. He slipped one inside before answering with a chuckle, "Oh, Harry, don't worry about that." Two fingers easily fit in thanks to Harry's earlier efforts. "I'm gonna fuck you **so** hard," Tom continued as he gave Harry three fingers fast and vigorously. Harry's groan and the way he arched his back told Tom that he wasn't causing any pain.

Tom brought his fingers back and slicked his cock before pulling Harry's legs over his shoulders. With barely any effort at all, Tom was buried balls deep in his friend's body. He wrapped his still slick hand around Harry's newly sprung erection and started whispering again. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? This is what you were thinking about when I got here. Tell me."

Harry managed to gasp, "Yes, Tom. I was thinking about you, about you fucking me."

Tom pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside Harry and shoved back in hard. "I've been thinking about it too. Chakotay almost took my head off down on the planet for being distracted. Oh, Harry, it feels so good!"

Tom was pumping Harry's ass so fast now that coherent speech was impossible, only grunts and pants. He could feel the tingle all the way through his body. Tom lurched one last time, going in impossibly far as his climax hit. He jerked Harry's cock roughly causing him to come almost at the same time.

Harry's legs fell bonelessly from Tom's shoulders as Tom, himself crashed down on top of the ensign, almost knocking what little breath he had out of him. Once Harry got used to the weight, he liked the feel of Tom lying on him. He brought his arms up and around to hold Tom closer.

Presently, Tom lifted his head and bestowed upon Harry their first kiss of the night. When their mouths parted, Tom stiffly rolled off his friend and sat up. "How about a shower, buddy?"

The End


End file.
